Theatre Fluff
by Danubio
Summary: First Liley Story.


"Bud, your friends are here!" Robbie Ray called up to Miley from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back, grabbing her wallet and jacket off her dresser and hurriedly running down the stairs.

She met Oliver and Lilly in the living room. "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey Miley," Lilly and Oliver said at the same time. They looked at each other oddly.

"Creepy…" they said together again. They whipped their heads back give each other even weirder looks.

Miley just giggled. "Alright we better go before this continues all night. And I know you two would, too."

"No we w—" they stopped themselves mid-sentence. Lilly just shook her head and sighed and followed Miley out the door.

"Remember dad, you're picking us up!" Miley called from porch.

"I got ya!" Robbie Ray responded, giving them a hardy wave goodbye.

Walking down to Oliver's mom's car, the three talked casually.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Miley asked.

"The number 23. I've been dying to see it ever since I saw the preview." Oliver responded enthusiastically.

"…isn't that the scary one with Jim Carrey in it?" Miley asked a little wary. 

"Yeah, but no worries. Just imagine Ace Ventura saying his lines the whole time; you'll be fine." Lilly reassured jokingly.

Miley smiled, a little relieved that Lilly's casualness could calm her down so effortlessly and well.

--

Finally in the theatre, the three decided to sit in the middle, near the back. The place wasn't very crowded at all. In fact, there were only about 20 other people in there. Oliver was on the far right, Miley in the middle while Lilly sat on the left end. The three all put their feet up on the chairs in front of them, waiting for the previews to end and the movie to start.

Lilly looked over at Miley. "You're not gonna be too freaked are you?"

Miley smiled at her genuine concern. "No, I think I'll be fine. I'll keep in mind what you said about Ace Ventura."

Lilly smiled and nodded and put her attention back on the big screen as the lights started to dim and the big screen went to that default 'this feature presentation is rated R'.

--

The first portion of the movie wasn't bad, Miley had to admit. It was actually pretty funny. But when the movie took a much darker twist to it, Miley began going into her little "it's just a movie…" mumblings to herself.

Oliver had to shush her a few times; he was paying real attention. He hadn't said much since the movie started.

Lilly just kind of giggled and shook her head at Miley's overreaction.

--

By now the movie had taken a truly creepy twist to it. There were constant questions flying out of Oliver's mouth, as if anyone would answer them.

"Who's that guy? Holy crap I think she's the killer! What's going on guys?!"

"Oliver." Lilly said sternly but in a whisper, leaning forward so she could she past Miley to glare at Oliver. "Shut your face."

"I'm thinking out loud!" Oliver defended, which was said just a little loud, earning him a few shushes from the people around him.

"Sorry…" he said abashed, looking down. He glowered at Lilly and took a defiant sip of his Coke. "This is your fault."

Lilly scoffed and laughed lightly. "Whatever." She said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Miley smiled subtly amidst her fear at the two's small confrontation.

"Such nerds…" she said to herself.

--

Okay, thinking about Ace Ventura couldn't help her anymore. Miley was officially freaked out. She looked to Oliver, who was so engrossed in the film he didn't even take his eyes off the screen to look where the cup holder was. He missed and spilled what little Coke was left on his lap. Miley smiled and looked to Lilly, hoping to gauge her reaction to the movie.

She looked genuinely interested, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes scanning the screen for every bit of detail. It was cute; she looked like a little kid trying to figure out how a revolving door works or something. Miley could almost see the cogs in her head turning.

"So cute…" Miley breathed.

"Huh?" Lilly said, obviously not that deep into her trance as Miley thought.

"What'd you say Miles?" Lilly asked, looking at her.

Miley prayed Lilly couldn't see her blush on her face through the darkness of the theatre.

"N-nothing. The kid, the guy's son…he's cute." Miley lied.

"Oh." Lilly said, disappointment almost apparent in her voice.

_Aww, look what ya did, Stewart. _Miley thought sadly. _She's sad. …still cute when she's sad, though. _Miley though briefly. _Wait a minute, no she's not…she's my friend…she's not cute…well I mean she is, but I shouldn't be thinking that she is…ugh._

"Eep!" Lilly squealed in the middle of Miley's internal mind-rant, snapping her out of it.

Lilly quickly grasped Miley's hand that had been resting on the armrest to her right.

Of course Miley almost jumped twelve feet out of her chair just from the 'eep' but calmed down after noticing Lilly's warm hand on hers.

She looked at it, then to Lilly, who was already looking at her. Miley smiled and Lilly smiled back. Miley settled back into her chair, and smiled stupidly. _Thank you, Oliver, for choosing this…I'll have to thank your little mophead later._

--

The movie ended. Oliver got up and applauded rather obnoxiously, cheering. Some passing groups of kids from other schools walked by and called him a fag. One threw a handful of popcorn at him; not like that bothered Oliver, he was too involved in his standing ovation for what he thought was an amazing movie.

Lilly laughed at Oliver and stood up, her hand still being held by Miley's. Not that she minded.

Lilly stretched her free hand and yawned a little.

"Good movie, huh Miles?"

_You have no idea…_ "Oh, yeah, I had a lotta fun. I love watching homicidal authors have sadistic dreams about killing their lover."

Lilly giggled. Oliver walked over to them after he apparently decided he was finished giving his goofy applause. "Alright, ready to go guys?"

"Yeah, we're good. Let's go," Lilly said as they walked out of the theatre.

--

The three stood out in the cold. Oliver was rubbing his arms to maintain some body heat. What an idiot to go to a movie at 9 at night in January wearing a short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

Miley and Lilly were, however, quite content with the temperature, as even though it may have been 30 degrees everywhere else in Malibu, their hands remained 98.6 as far as Miley was concerned.

Oliver noticed this too, though. "Why are you guys holding hands?"

"We're cold." Miley and Lilly said at the same time. Something about Miley's answer sounded a little more hasty to explain. Lilly sounded nonchalant with a hint of 'why do you think we're holding hands, you doughnut?'

Oliver just looked at them a second and shrugged.

Miley looked over at Lilly and smiled, who grinned right back.

--

Finally Robbie Ray arrived to pick them up. Oliver took shotgun while Lilly and Miley piled in the back, still holding hands.

Everything remained oddly silent in the car, save for Robbie Ray's mildly obnoxious country music Christmas specials. Lilly smiled as some lonely cowboy wailed on about his truck stalling on Christmas Eve.

Robbie Ray seemed to wipe something from his eye as he shook his head and muttered sadly, "a classic…"

--

After a bit they reached Oliver's house. He got out and thanked Robbie Ray for the ride and said goodbye to Lilly and Miley. He closed the door and walked up to his front door.

--

Then came Lilly's turn to leave. "Bye, Miley." She hugged her friend goodbye and then sadly noted the loss of contact between their hands. She also thanked Robbie Ray for the ride and walked to her front door.

Miley smiled as she watched her go.

Robbie Ray, oblivious, said "hey bud, so what movie did y'all see?"

"The number 23. It was really scary."

"A horror? Well I thought you hated those!"

"I do…Oliver wanted to see it." Miley smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Fooled me. The look on your face made it seem like you just got outta some romantic comedy er somethin'." Robbie Ray smiled and laughed, oblivious of everything

Miley just smiled

"No…I think I'll see one of those next week." _With Lilly_…Miley smiled to herself.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm keeping this a oneshot, but I'd still like reviews :)**

**Oh and if anyone's wondering, I don't know if the song about some guy's truck stalling on Christmas Eve is real or not. It just seemed like something they would sing about :P**


End file.
